


Hitman in love

by johari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, Bottom Harry, Character Death, Dark Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, First I'm writing in English, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hitman Harry, M/M, Sane Voldemort, Sexy Lucius, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johari/pseuds/johari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious hitman starts to work for Voldemort and shows a special interest in Lucius...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitman in love

**Author's Note:**

> So... I decided to post this story in English, but well it's the first time for me, so please be gentle with me. I also posted the story in German on my Fanfiktion.de Account, I have the same username there.

"My Lord, I have a message from John," Lucius Malfoy said respectfully.

"John?" the Dark Lord asked while he raised his sadly nonexisting eyebrow.

"The hitman?" Lucius said questioning, so his lord would remember the man.

"Oh yes, that John. A terrible unimaginative name and so common." Lord Voldemort mused absently.

Meanwhile, Lucius nervously looked around the study of the Dark Lord himself. It was relatively dark furnished but still quite tasteful. Not much sunshine managed to come through the thick curtains, but it did nothing to harm the overall charm of the room.

Once again he focused on the dangerous man behind the desk. Lucius was in a private meeting with the Dark Lord in which he told him of the progress, and sadly of the regresses too, they made in the ministry. Furthermore, he was the contact person of the Lord with the hitman John, who occasionally committed political murders for them. Unfortunately, they had few Deatheaters who were able to conduct delicate murders where a sense for sensitivity was needed.  
But the name of the man was indeed uncreative. It was one of the most common names in Muggle England and in the magical world it was also found very often. But maybe it was intended.

"So, what does the man want? Hopefully, he has no problems with his last assignment. I want to see Gawain Robards dead. The man is awfully good in finding my Deatheaters. He must be eliminated before more of them land in Azkaban," Lord Voldemort hissed. 

"Uhm, no my Lord. Actually, Mr. John reported, that he administered a deadly poison to the man, of which he should die in the next few days. It will not be traceable." the blonde man answered. Inwardly he was glad that he had good news too. Unfortunately, his lord tends to torture the carrier of bad news.

But now he had to tell the bad news for the day. "But he also reported that he was hired from one Mrs. Dolores Umbridge to kill Lord Wilkes. Apparently, the woman is furious because he didn't react to her advances and because he was against her decree of birth control for centaurs."

"What?", asked Voldemort irritated. "And why has the man told you that Lucius? Please don't say that he already administered some rare poison or something like that and he now wants to forewarn me about the loss of an important Death Eater."

"No, my Lord," Lucius said quickly. "Actually, Mr. John seems to have a personal dislike against Mrs. Umbridge. He said he would kill her for half of the usual sum and even plant damning evidence against her. And of course, he will leave Lord Wilkes alone. Otherwise, he wants me to tell you, that business is business."

"The man wants to blackmail me!" Lord Voldemort hissed furiously. His eyes turned into slits. He hated it when someone thought he could have the upper hand over him.

Lucius began to worry for his physical wellbeing.

"Well, my Lord. Actually, he wants less than the usual fee. He could have just killed Wilkes and be done with it. Afer all he is a hitman."

The snakelike man leaned back in his armchair und seemed to think about it. "Well, we will pay the fee. And I want him to ensure that the reputation of the Umbridge family will be ruined for all eternity. Even her great-great-great-grandchildren shall have to suffer because of it. Then offer him to work exclusively for me. We will pay him monthly a certain amount of money and he, in turn, will take no other assignments anymore."

Hastily the Blonde nodded. "Of course my Lord. How much will we offer him?"

"Not more than 500,000 Galleons. That should cover all his losses from the lost missions.", decided Voldemort. Then he paused before he said: "But bring him to me first. I want to meet him. After all, he is the best hitman at the moment. And what he did with Lord Bligthon was brilliant. So wonderful bloody." On Voldemorts face appeared an almost soft smirk at the memory. He would have never imagined that one could do so much harm with just one silver spoon. The man was so creative. At least when false names were not involved.

Lucius shivered upon the expression of his Lord.

 

 

Disgusted Lucius looked around the bar. It was absolutely filthy and revolting. He was not used to such surroundings. What wouldn't he endure for his Lord? Why this Mr. John always had to choose such places he couldn't understand. What was wrong with renting a small flat to meet there?

Okay, he also wouldn't to it because then they would leave behind a trail but he just wanted to make a point. He was a Malfoy und Malfoys did not hang around in rundown filthy bars in the middle of the night.

"Malfoy," a figure muttered, which was wrapped in a black cloak. Like always a blood red mask covered the face of the man. "Be quiet. At the end, someone will hear you."

Now the hitman laughed openly. "Oh Malfoy, you are always good for a joke."

Angrily Lucius scowled. He was a Malfoy. Nobody laughed at him.

"Well, what does his highborn Lordship say?" the man asked casually while he raised a bottle of beer to his lips. "Am I allowed to sharpen my claws on the pink Lady?"

Lucius' expressions darkened by the flippant manner. Though he could not ignore the lips of the man, how they laid around the bottle. So far he hadn't seen much of the man but all that he has seen was exquisite. Hard muscles, a feminine shape of the face, eyes like emeralds and of course that lips. Blood red and full. If there were an opportunity he would not push this man from his bed. But his posture and character left much to be desired.

"His `Lordship´ agrees. Half of the normal price. Like always we will pay after the completion of the mission. Also, the Lord wants to make an offer."

The man put down his bottle and settled back. "An offer? I'm listening."

"You will only work for the lord and in return, you receive a monthly salary."

"Of how much money do we speak?" the man asked seriously. Any form of playfulness vanished.

"350,000 Galleons," Lucius answered instantly.

"Lucius, you disappoint me. You should know that I'm a businessman. And one of the best you can hire if you want someone dead. That would not in the least cover what I would let slip. 600,000."

"No way. 400,000."

"Mhm, I ask myself how much the man really wants me. And would he mark me? That would not suit me.", muttered the man slowly and looked challenging to the blonde.

"You can talk personally about that with my Lord. Before he employs your services he wants to meet you," Lucius said and smiled smugly. He liked it when he got one over the man.

"Oh yes. We will see. So far we didn't even come to an agreement. I am a High-End hitman. That costs."

"That you only ever think about money," Was Lucius answer with a feigned sad shake of his head.

"After all, I'm a business man."

"450,000, that is my last offer." Thoughtfully he swayed his head from left to right before he smirked. "Will I also have a social insurance? What about dental care?"

Lucius growled while he listened to the laughing of the man. "That is no joke!"

"Calm down, I agree. 450,000 Galleons. But I also want a nice Deatheater mask."

Lucius decided to ignore that comment.

"In two days at six p. m. we will meet here again and then I will bring you to my Lord, understood?" he snarled while he tried to keep his cool. The man could drive him up the walls like no one else.

"Crystal."

 

Impatient Voldemort tapped against his desk while he waited for Lucius and his visitor. Before him laid the newspaper of today. Only one day later and the hitman had already killed Umbridge.

And she was well und truly gone.

In the newspaper was written how she was found dead in a flat in Muggle London. Around her were pictures and evidence which showed, that she liked young male prostitutes, which she forced with magic to be attracted to her. She seemed to enjoy to humiliate the men. When she was done she oblivated them and send them on their way. There were even pictures of what she did to the boys. The youngest didn't look one day older than thirteen.

The newspapers got an anonymous tip, which was why the ministry wasn't able to sweep it under the rug. It was thought that she once choose the wrong one, maybe a muggle born and he took revenge. Some of the things that she supposedly did to the prostitutes were absolutely sick. Even Voldemort got sick by the imagination. And that took rather a lot.

In other words: That John was fantastic. Someone like him he could use as a follower. Such creativity and love for details. And how fast and precise he worked. Thank Merlin that he could buy the man. There was nothing better than people who could forget their morals for money.

A soft knock pulled him from his thought and he called Lucius and the hitman in.

"Lucius, Mr. John," he greeted them both. Lucius got on his knees while John looked around the office. He noticed that the man looked for possible escape routes.

"My Lord I bring you the hitman Mr. John like you wished."

If Voldemort didn't hear wrongly John mumbled bootlicker under his breath, whereupon his blonde follower tensed up and glared at the man.

Voldemort couldn't see much of the man. His cloak hid his whole body and the hood also hid his hair. A blood red mask laid upon his face and it only had holes for the eyes, nose, and mouth. The eyes were of a vibrant green, which reminded him of someone, but at the moment he couldn't recall who exactly. Other than that he couldn't say much about his looks, only that he was relatively small and thin.

"Lucius, you can go. I want to speak with Mr. John alone."

Lucius nodded, got up and left the room.

With amusement, Voldemort noticed, that John stared at the ass of the blonde Lord while he left.

"Do you enjoy the view?", he asked with a small smirk. "Very much," was the purred answer.

The dark Lord laughed softly and offered the man a seat.

"Lucius told me, that you are willing to become one of my followers, " he started the conservation.

"To a certain degree. You pay me, I kill people, you don't mark me because I can't have that in my job. And I want one of this nice Death Eater masks. I always wanted to have one."

Voldemort once again lifted his sadly nonexisting eyebrow. "A Death Eater mask?",he asked and was silent for a moment. "Okay, but about the dark mark we have to speak again. What do you mean you can't have it?"

"To reach my victims I must use different methods. With certain methods, I usually don't wear very much. If someone would see the dark mark there would be problems. And I have a private life as well. Friends, which could recognize it."

"But I will not be able to call you," Voldemort argued. He didn't like the thought of having a follower without a mark.

"I wouldn't want to be part of a Death Eater meeting anyway. At the end someone recognizes me. Or they will talk about it." The man is quiet for a few minutes. "How about I offer you something in return? I will not be marked nor do I have to be part of the Death Eater meetings and in return, I will give you information about the Order of the Phoenix."

Surprised Voldemort looked at his opponent. "You have contacts to the order of Dumbledore?"

Slowly the hitman nodded. "And I have no problems to give you the information."

Voldemort didn't think long about it. Until now his only spy was Snape and Dumbledore mistrusted the man. He did as well. You never should trust a spy overly much. So the information, which he got from him, were rather sparse.  
"Okay.", he agreed. "You receive 450,000 Galleons per month and a Death Eater mask, but you will not be marked. In return, you work exclusively for me and don't take any other missions from other people. Furthermore, you will bring me information about the Order of Phönix," he summarized once again.

John nodded. "Will I still get my missions from Lucius?" the man asked. The name of the blonde man was purred. Amused Voldemort smiled. "Yes, he is my right hand and responsible for political affairs. You work is part of that." It would be amusing to see if the hitman could get the blonde Lord into his bed, although he matched the tastes of the Malfoy; male, small and slightly feminine. As much as the Dark Lord could see John met the requirements.

"Very good," the hitman purred and stood up. "If there is nothing else I will go now, my Lord."

The dark Lord nodded and watched as the man left his office. An interesting character he thought while he shook his head. Very unreadable and with very useful contacts. And definitely interested in Lucius. He didn't know if he should feel pity for the blonde man. Mr. John didn't seem like a man who would care overly much about a no.

 

 

"Lucius," the man breathed under his Death Eater mask with blood red ornaments. Inwardly the blonde shook his head about the playfulness of the hitman with which he was forced to interact. His newest habit was to break into his manor every Saturday night to get his missions. How he was able to get in Lucius didn't know although he checked his wards many times. He was a very cunning hitman. But he had to admit that the man was good at his job.

"Mr. John," he growled quietly while he sipped at his wine. He had made himself comfortable in his salon while he waited for the man. After all, it wasn't like it was a surprise.

"Oh please, Lucius. No reason to be so formal to me," the man chippered happily.

He had the impertinence to laugh about his following snarl.

"Mr. John the Lord is pleased about the fast completions of your last mission. Here is the information about the new target." He pushed a thin folder over. It was about an auror called Kingsley Shacklebolt. The man had caused much trouble and he was in the order of the phoenix. He often managed to lead investigations in a certain direction which was bad for the dark side. So he had to go.

"Any demands how he should die? Bloody, not suspicious, with severed limbs, without severed limbs...?", asked the man seriously, without his usual playfulness. But Lucius already was used to that. The man didn't joke when his job was involved.

"Bloody, but not suspicious. It should look like it was a normal murder for revenge from a criminal which he put in prison," Lucius explained. "But it should not be evident that it had to do with the dark side."

The man nodded swiftly and looked through the folder. "I think I already have a candidate," the man mumbled. "Shacklebot got the man a Azkaban sentence three years ago. Even during his process, he swore that he didn't to it, he would want to get revenge from Shacklebolt."

Surprised Lucius looked to his opponent. "How do you know about it?" he asked. "I make it my business to know as much as possible about the members of the order of the phoenix. Now that I have chosen a side it's important to me and there is always the possibility that one of them will be the next target," the hitman said cheerfully. He didn't seem to have anything against it to be on the dark side.

He once again read closely through the folder before he raised his wand and burned it. Lucius was also used to that. The man didn't leave evidence behind not even revealing folders about targets.

Then the man looked to him and asked: "Do you want to hear the information about the order now? We also could address other more pleasurable activities." With his second sentence, he looked provocative to his groin. The blond growled irritated and took some parchment and a quill. He gestured the man to start.

What he had done, that his lord decided to torment him so much he didn't know. He really wanted to report sexual harassment but of course within the Death Eaters organisation that was not possible. Damn.

"Dumbledore once again called for a meeting. By now they are almost weekly. Apparently, they are worried, because so many of their members and supporters die." The hitman snickered quietly.

"I was able to find out where the headquarter of the Order of the Phoenix is located but it's under the Fidelius charm, so I'm not able to tell you the location. But your wife should know it. Her cousin, Sirius Black, grew up there."

Lucius remembered the man, who died almost two years ago in the ministry. He saw Harry Potters face on that day and almost felt pity for him. He looked so distraught and even tried to follow his godfather through the veil.

He shook his head as he once again concentrated on the present conservation. Narcissa once told him about where her aunt lived. It was a townhouse in London. At least that narrowed it down. And maybe Narcissa could remember the exact address. That was an interesting flaw in the Fidelius charm. Nobody could say where the Headquarters of the Order were. But if that Building was used beforehand for something else, like for example, the house of the aunt of his wife, he could ask his wife after the house of her aunt.

"He also managed to gain a few other members. Andrew Peterson from the Aurors, Liall Loed, a ministry worker, he has some unimportant job in the ministry. And Fred and George Weasley are now officially in the order. Pery Weasley has still no contact with his family and so remains the only Weasley who isn't in the Order. But he is firmly on the side of the Ministry and he sucks up to whoever is currently his boss. Ronald and Ginevra were already members for three years. Their older brothers, Charlie and Bill, are even longer members."

He paused for a short time. "Fred and George work for me, so it would be good if they weren't attacked."

Surprised Lucius looked up. "Weasleys?" The man before him shrugged. "They are useful and good at overhearing things. Sometimes they also invent handy things. And we share a preference for Blondes. How is your son?"  
Lucius shuddered at the imagination, that one of this damnable Weasleys would like his son, and he could have success with his courting. Sometimes his son had attacks of bad taste, so he couldn't be sure, that he never would give in to the advances of this two.

"After the official meeting, Dumbledore and a few other members had a private meeting. Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, Severus Snape, Ronald, Ginerva and Molly Weasley and Alastor Moody. I can't say about what they spoke. They used anti-listening charms."

Lucius made a note to ask Severus. That the man hadn't already reported that private meeting was already suspicious enough. Severus may be the godfather of Draco, but certainly not because he liked that man. He was slimy and one never knew on which side he was. Lucius didn't trust the man as far as he could throw him.

"Dumbledore plans to sway a few more Wizgamot Members to his side. He didn't say how he wants to manage that. Also, he asked Kingsley in a private conservation to find out if there is someone who they can hire to kill someone. Apparently, it's about Amelia Bones. The woman seems to cause trouble for him. Someone apparently filed a lawsuit against him. I don't have enough contacts in the ministry to find out more about that."  
Lucius raised an eyebrow and he made a note to carefully inquire about that.

The man made a pause and seemed to think about something for some minutes.

"It's not part of my deal with the Dark Lord but I don't like Dumbledore. I spoke with his brother and he had some not so nice things about him to say. Dumbledore was in his youth friends with Grindelwald and instead of taking care of his ill sister like he was supposed to do, he planned with Grindelwald to enslave the muggles. But they got into a fight during which his sister died. They were never able to tell who killed his sister." The hitman leaned forwards and stage whispered. "Allegedly the two even were more than friends."

Lucius was completely surprised. How was the man able to find such information? That was perfect for blackmail. Or they could use it to ruin the reputation of the headmaster.

"Would Dumbledores brother confirm that?" he asked calmly.

"Maybe. He hates Albus, but he is in the order. Bagshot, the author of that history book, was the neighbor of the Dumbledores during that time. She can confirm some of the things too and she is senile enough to be manipulated to do just that."

Lucius nodded pleased and made some more notes.

"Is there more?" the blonde asked. As much as he hated the constant Flirting he did have to admit that the hitman brought good information. And did excellent work.

"No." The man paused before he looked suggestively up and down on Lucius. "Do you maybe want to turn towards more pleasurable activities," he breathed.

Lucius snarled angrily while the hitman laughed amused.

 

Proudly Voldemort saw to Lucius Malfoy, one of his most faithful followers, of course, the man made some mistakes (his diary, the failure at the ministry), but he was able to make up for his failures. The man even managed to get around Azkaban after the debacle in the Department of Mysteries even though he was there and he wore the Dark Mark.

Less proudly he saw to Severus Snape, who laid bound before him. Evidently, he had betrayed him, what they only learned through the information from the hitman. They waited if he would speak about the private meeting with Dumbledore. Neither he did that nor did he mention the new members of the Order.

Now Voldemort considered what he should to with the man. He wanted to set a warning example so nobody would think about betraying him again.

"Lucius! Call Mr. John, I want to have him here.", he ordered. The hitman should have an idea about how they could make Snape's Death painful and bloody and use his death to their advantages at the same time. And he wanted to  
observe Lucius and John together. The Malfoy reacted so wonderful irritated to the flirting of John.

Snape moaned quietly whereupon Voldemort looked briefly to him and gagged him.

"My Lord," the hitman whispered when he came in with Lucius. He shortly saw to the dark haired man on the floor. "So he is a traitor," was his only comment. He didn't sound surprised.

"John, suggestions how we can use his death?" the Dark Lord barked.

The man seemed to blink behind his mask before he said: "What do you want to achieve? That man has no political power and isn't involved with the ministry. But he is in the order of the phoenix and provides them with information. As far as I know you don't have any more spies in your ranks. So the order will be upset no matter how you will kill him."

Voldemort thought about his words. "But he should be questioned," he said curtly. "Lucius! Take him and interrogate him, but let him live for the moment. I want to kill him myself" he ordered.

Lucius floated his ex-friend behind him, while he went to the dungeons. That would be fun. Now he could take revenge for all the barbs and insults.

"John, I have a delicate mission for you," the Dark Lord began after Lucius left the room. The hitman raised an eyebrow. "I want you to kidnap someone for me."

Slowly the cloaked man nodded. "Possible. About whom do we speak?"

"Harry Potter. I want him alive and preferably unhurt." Voldemort smirked viciously by his words. He couldn't wait to have the boy in his hands.

"Impossible," the hitman said quick like a shot.

Surprised Voldemort looked to him. "You wouldn't begin to develop moral doubts.", the Dark Lord asked slyly. Until now the man hadn't refused a mission outright, no matter how difficult it seemed at first.

"No, but I can't kidnap Harry Potter," the man said slowly. Then he seemed to take a deep breath before he began to untie his mask.

Surprised Voldemort gasped when he saw an unpleasant familiar face. His first reaction was to grab his wand but he stopped himself.

"Potter?!" he hissed. "What is the meaning of this?"

His opponent casually sat down on a seat and said: "I was bored, so I tried out how it would be to be a hitman."

Aggravated Voldemort snarled: "I want the whole story."

Potter sat up and got serious. "After the night in the ministry, Dumbledore took me aside. He knew the whole prophecy and showed it to me." He paused and looked to the Dark Lord. "It wouldn't be worth the space it would take up on a parchment. Afterwards Dumbledore sent me to my relatives. There never was much sympathy between us so to say and because the threat of my murderous godfather Sirius Black was gone they began to mistreat me again."

The black haired teen made a pause and seemed to remember something before he forced himself to come back to the present.

"One night a man came to the house to kill my relatives. He found me, bloody and bruised locked in my room. He must have felt pity for me and took me with him after he done the job. It came out, that my uncle owed the mafia money, much money. The man was a hitman and he took me under his wings and he taught me how to kill. Not even a month later I was also in the business. I was a natural. And I liked the blood."

Harry chuckled softly and looked up to Voldemort, but the dark Lord remained blank. Harry rolled his eyes and continued: "Then I had to go back to Hogwarts. Not even one month I could endure it. At night I slipped out of the castle and went to the Hogshead in Hogsmeade where I met a man. He offered me one hundred Galleons if I killed his neighbor. I missed the blood, the rush of killing someone, so I accepted."

Voldemort listened to the story and he was able to tell how it would end. "The missions got harder but I also got more money. During that time I also learned much about Dumbledore, what he wants to do with me, what he wants to do with the whole world." The boy shuddered. "He is a manipulative arse, so I decided I wouldn't fight for him. Then I got the first mission from Lucius. It didn't bother me to kill opponents for the Darks Side, most of them are arse lickers from Dumbledore."

A slightly insane grin appeared on his face. "I look forward to cutting the throats from Weasley and Granger. And the Weasley Whore, Ginevra. She thinks, I will marry her and we will have perfect little hero Babys. Slut."

Now Voldemort had to grin as well. Who had thought? The hero of the Wizarding World was on the dark side. And a hitman who enjoyed nothing more than killing and thought, the more blood the better.

"I don't understand fully what Dumbledore did to you, that you hate him so much."

The black haired teen shrugged. "He would forbid me the killing. He ignored the testament of my parents. He brought me knowingly to abusive relatives and makes sure, that I have to stay there. He regularly questions my friends about what I do. He encourages the Weasley slut in the belief, that I will marry her. I simply hate him."

The dark Lord nodded. "Me too. The man is manipulative and biased against Slytherins. He always talks about love, tolerance and forgiveness and all this shit and doesn't live after that himself. " Then he smirked slightly. "And you should hate him alone for his clothing style."

Agreeing Harry nodded. "What do you intend to do now my Lord? Now, that you know, that I won't cause problems for you?"

Thoughtful the Dark Lord leaned back. "I will concentrate on the Takeover of the ministry. Furthermore, Dumbledore and his Order must be taken out otherwise they will likely form a resistance against me when I will take over."

"I want Weasley, Granger, and the little Weasley whore. About Dumbledore, we can negotiate," the hitman said coldly.

"Agreed. Whoever gets Dumbledore first can kill him. But I don't want you to blow your cover. You are more valuable to me where you are now. So you can't kill him the next time you see him in Hogwarts."  
Harry nodded, even if he wasn't happy.

A quiet knock could be heard and Harry looked up. Voldemort could see a small sparkle. "Hopefully it will be Lucius.", muttered the black haired teen.

Amused Voldemort raised his eyebrow while his lips twitched. "You truly like him. Although he is much older than you. And your previous meetings didn't go so well."  
"It's the hair.", Harry murmured. "I always liked blondes. And he is so elegant and confident. How he walks and his arse is to die for." The black haired teen almost groaned.

Voldemort laughed and said: "Good luck to get him into your bed. Although he seemed to be fascinated by Harry Potter for quite a while. Every week he makes his son write a letter about you to him and it's not entirely about information for me."

Pleased the younger one smirked and turned eager to the door. "Then he should see me in all my glory, without the mask."

Voldemort shook his head and called Lucius in. The blonde stopped suddenly when he saw Harry on his chair. "Potter!", he exclaimed surprised and looked confused to Lord Voldemort.

"Mr. John explained his identity," he just said . "I hope, it will not cause problems between you two? You still have to work together."

 

"Of course, my Lord," Lucius answered swiftly

"As if I could have a problem with dear Lucius," The younger one purred while his eyes roamed over the body of the Blonde and he undressed him mentally. "Potter! Stop it!" The Malfoy Lord hissed furiously. 

"Give my hormones the fault Lucius. I'm a teenager, we think every few seconds about sex. I'm really not able to stop."

Angrily Lucius growled while Harry just laughed. Voldemort chuckled. 

"I think we are finished here," The Dark Lord said. Instantly the two stood up and left the room. 

Outside of the office the smaller one of the two asked: "So Lucius, is our date on Saturday still happening? Or do I have to break in again?" Lucius raised his wand but he could only watch how Harry vanished laughing behind a corner.

Angrily murmuring he put his wand away again and left.

 

Disapprovingly Lucius looked at the skintight Leather trousers Harry wore. And then to the skintight black shirt. The young man had already pull the cloak off and the mask as well. Contentedly Harry stretched while Lucius watched him.

“Do you like what you see, Lucius?” he breathed.

Lucius only growled but then he suddenly got quiet. Why shouldn’t he try something else this time? “Yes, very much.”

Surprised Harry saw to him but then he only smiled. “I can take off even more when you want.” He purred while he leaned forwards and grabbed the seam of his shirt.

Lucius blinked and flinched back. “No, thanks.”

“Oh Lucius, why do you struggle so hard against me?”

“Because I surely don’t want to be only a conquest for a young man who wants to have a little fun with an older, married man,” the blonde hissed angrily.

Harry got serious, any playfulness vanished from his face. “What I have I keep Lucius. For me, It wouldn’t be a One night stand.”

“I am married Potter. With a woman.”

“I know for sure, that you still aren’t averse to your own gender, Lucius,” Harry replied.

“You are too young Potter.” The blond man tried once again.

But Harry just smirked and got up to sit back down on Lucius’ lap. Gently he brushed trough Lucius’ hair with his hands. “Tell me honestly that you don’t like me, that you don’t want me and I will leave you alone. But first I will tell you exactly what turns me on about you.” he breathed into Lucius’ ear.

“I like the way how you walk, how you speak, how you look down on anyone near you. I like the pride in your eyes. I find it hot how much family matters to you. How much you respect the tradition of the wizarding world and how you try to preserve them. I like how you fight, the expression on your face when you crucio someone.” he purred quietly while he softly rolled his hips. “Should I continue?”

“How do you know all that about me?” Lucius whispered while he felt how his defenses got weaker. How he began to give in.

Harry grinned and kissed Lucius’ neck. “You know, I have good contacts.”

Lucius groaned and grabbed Harry's face with one hand before he kissed his mouth hard. Gasping the black haired parted his lips and let the experienced tongue in his mouth. They broke apart again and

Lucius brushed with his hand over Harry's cheek while the other one caressed Harry's chest. “I like your hair, so chaotic like you just came out of the bed after a really hot night. Your eyes. The way you move, so agile and sneaky almost as if you are a cat. I like your body and that you look slightly feminine. I like your thirst for blood. And your many secrets. I like how you manage to outsmart Dumbledore."

Harry groaned and pressed more against Lucius. “Then what’s speaking against it?” he breathed while he tried to open the buttons of Lucius shirt.

The blond grasped the arse of the smaller one and pulled him more against himself. “I'm afraid, that once I had you I will not let you go again. And you are still so young. Maybe you will want someone else later on.”

The dark haired teen growled and pulled on Lucius’ hair until they were face to face. “I may be young but I know what I want. And I want you since I was fourteen.” He hissed firmly.

The blond gasped and pulled the younger on in a defeating kiss before he lifted him up on his arse and carried him through some corridors until he reached his bedroom. Meanwhile, Harry detached himself from his mouth and kissed along his neck, while he desperately tried to pull off his shirt.

Lucius let him fall on the bed and took off his shirt quickly. Harry watched him and also tried to tear off his shirt. But then he felt Lucius’ mouth on his. Lucius’ hands grabbed his and pushed them down on the bed over his head. They broke apart to breathe. Lucius raised his hands again and caressed Harry's face before he trailed down and slowly pulled his shirt up. Harry sat up and let him pull it over his head. One moment he saw at Lucius and in the next, the man softly kissed his collarbone and slowly made a trail to his left nipple.

Harry groaned and let it happen. He brushed with his hands through Lucius’ hair and over his back. Lucius trailed down further over his belly button to his waistband. Harry's hand grasped his hair to stop him.

“Lucius?” he whispered.

“Mhm?”, muttered Lucius while he fingered his belt.

“I have to tell you something.”, murmured Harry.

Surprised Lucius looked up but he gave Harry his full attention.

“I… I am still a virgin. When I was old enough to have an interest in sex I already had a crush on you. And I wanted to have my first time with you so…” Somewhat awkwardly he shrugged.

Lucius was touched, he had never seen Harry so vulnerable since he knew, that Harry was a hitman. Usually, he always was so confident, cheeky and sexy. He pressed his lips hard on Harrys. “Believe me, it doesn’t bother me.”

He once again grasped Harry's belt and opened it and pulled the trousers down. Harry kicked it from his feet and kissed Lucius desperately. He made anxious patterns on Lucius' back. The blonde smiled into the kiss and brought his hand down to Harry's crotch and rubbed his penis softly.

Harry groaned and arched up from the bed. Lucius brushed with his hand over Harry's chest and stomach while he went down until he was at Harry's cock with his lips. Gently he breathed against it and watched with pleasure how Harry twitched. Then he gently licked once over the tip. Harry whimpered and threw his head from one side to the other. Then he felt how Lucius put his lips around his length. Surprised about the feeling he jerked upwards but Lucius laid his hands upon his hip to stop him from pushing uncontrollably into his mouth.

Harry could just squirm and gasp on the bed while Lucius sucked expertly on his cock. Over and over again he sucked up and down on it. Or kissed down on the side of the cock to take bis balls into his mouth. At the end, Harry couldn't take it anymore and cum in Lucius' mouth.

Gently the blond pushed his hands again between Harry's legs, who spread them widely. Silently Lucius murmured some words after which lube appeared on his fingers. He brushed with his hand up on the thigh of the younger one then he played a bit with Harry's cock before he softly circled around the boy's hole.

Harry gasped when he felt the cool finger and pushed lightly aginst it. He pulled on Lucius' hair until he released his nipple and he was able to press his mouth against the lips of the other man. Then he kissed along the jaw of the man to his neck. Groaning he felt how a finger pushed into him. He pushed more against Lucius and licked from his neck to his shoulder.

Soon he felt a second and a third finger push into him. Quickly the more experienced man found his prostate. Groaning Harry lightly bit into the shoulder of the man what Lucius let his hand clench in Harry's hair. Then the blonde pulled his fingers out of Harry and pushed him into a kneeling position. He kissed once again his back and pushed into him.

Harry groaned and arched painfully. He felt a light burn in his arse but it was soon replaced with pleasure when Lucius hit his Prostate. His hand clenched in the duvets and he pushed his arse into Lucius. "Lucius!" he mewled  
pathetically.

"Shhh." Lucius breathed and kissed Harry softly behind his ear. Then he carefully pulled out of him only to push hard back into the boy. Soon he found a rhythm. His hands pulled on Harry's nipples before he rubbed them expertly. "So hot." he groaned softly. "More." Harry just gasped. "Faster, harder."

Lucius gladly obeyed his command. With long, strong hits he pushed into the youthful body underneath him. But then he suddenly took Harry's hips and twisted them so Harry sat straddling him without pulling out of Harry. Lightly he pushed the hip of the younger boy up only to let him fall back on himself, while he still pushed into Harry.

Harry leaned forwards and kissed along Lucius' chest until he came to Lucius left nipple and began to suck on it. Meanwhile, he moved his arse in circles as he still continued to impale himself on Lucius' length. Suddenly Lucius became stiff and he ejaculated inside of Harry who followed soon after. Exhausted he let himself fall on Lucius. Lucius smiled softly and pulled the man up and turned them to the side so they were face to face. Softly he kissed Harry's lips. 

Fluttering the beautiful eyes opened

"Now you will not get away from me again." Lucius said quietly. Harry grinned and whispered: "Good."

 

 

"Where are you going? You are always vanishing!" Hermione accused. She stood in the common room of the Gryffindor tower with her hands on her hips and looked angrily at Harry, who came through to porträthole. It was shortly after one a.m.

Harry glanced irritated to her. "Hermione we may be friends but you don't have the right to know where I am every single second of the day. I don't demand from you to say me where you are going when you want to snog with Ron in a cupboard."

The brown haired girl blushed but bitched more. "That is different. You are the savior! You have an obligation! If we don't know where you are we can't protect you. What if Voldemort attacks the school suddenly?"

"I dare to say, that he won't!" Harry said sarcastic. "The wards hold for almost thousand years now. I am sure, they will also hold the next thousand years."

Hermione blinked, she was surprised that Harry knew about that. But then she ranted some more. "Were you outside fo the school? Don't you remember what happened to Professor Snape? They found him at the border of Hogwarts wards. They almost couldn't identify him! Allegedly Voldemort has a hitman with much experience on his side. It's not safe when you go somewhere alone!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "What do you want from me, Hermione? It's not safe for me to be alone outside of the wards from Hogwarts because Voldemort could get me? But at the same time, it's absolutely okay for me to fight against him without any form of training because I am the saviour? Just decide once and then stick with it!"

Jealously Ron rolled is eyes but then he raised his wand behind Harrys back and nodded to Hermione.

Hermione looked sadly to the black haired teen. "I'm sorry Harry but we can't allow you to just keep going away alone." She also raised her wand and threw are a stunner at him but he managed to dock away.

Now Ron tried to hit him with a stunner from behind but once again Harry managed to get away. He raised his wand too and began to send different curses at them both, but none that would be suspicious, for the most part, he used disarming and stunning spells.

Suddenly a curse from the stairs to the girl's dormitories came. Ginny had her wand pointed at Harry and too tried to hit him with a stunner, but Harry managed to get away at the last moment just to be hit from Ron into his back.  
Harry fell forwards and everything around him got dark.

 

Fluttering Harry opened his eyes and noticed that his hands were bound behind the chair he was seated on. Quickly he looked around and noticed, that he was in the living room of the Black House in London. Why had Sirius left the house to Dumbledore?

"Harry, my boy." When one was speaking of the devil...

"Dumbledore." he deadpanned and watched the man came forward.

"You worried us. You just can't vanish from the school at all times. What have you done outside of the school?" The headmaster asked friendly.

"Why do you want to know that." The dark haired teen hissed venomously. As if he would tell Dumbledore even one thing.

"Harry, it is really not the moment for silly rebellions from a Teenager. We are in a war with Voldemort. You were chosen by a prophecy to defeat him so behave accordingly."

Harry snarled and turned his face away. The door was to his right and to the left, he saw a window, but they were all charmed unbreakable. Sirius once told him about that. The only escape was through the door in the front which was surely guarded by order members.

"You will stay here until you get your senses back." Dumbledore decided and vanished with a blowing cloak through the door. Harry heard a key clicking.

"That's kidnapping!" he called after the man but of course, he got no answer.

Carefully he fumbled on the handcuffs and felt the magic in it. He would not be able to open it, at least not soon. Either he managed to convince the order that he got his sense back or he hoped, that Voldemort and Lucius would save him.

Thank Merlin, it was Friday so Lucius would expect him tomorrow evening. But while he waited he could try to open the handcuffs...

 

 

"My Lord?" Carefully Lucius entered the office of Voldemort, after all, he didn't want to get cursed. "Harry didn't come to our weekly meeting. He never before came late for a meeting, let alone didn't come at all."

The Dark Lord put his quill aside and leaned back. "Did you two have a fight?" he asked. From Harry, he got all the glorious details of the relationship between him and Lucius. Sometimes the connection between them was truly terrible especially because the dreams of the boy splashed over to him. The two were now together for three months and they were still as hot for each other as at the beginning.

"No, my Lord," Lucius replied indignantly. Neither Harry nor he would let their work suffer under a fight between them. "I'm afraid Dumbledore found out about him and now he is kept prisoner somewhere. I already asked Draco and he told me, that Harry wasn't seen since Thursday evening."

Now Voldemort got worried too. "Where could Dumbledore hide him?"

"Their Headquarters," Lucius replied instantly. "We know about all members of the order and none could keep Harry prisoner without alerting someone to his presence. But in their headquarters, they would have enough privacy."

Slowly Voldemort nodded and stood up. "Okay, Lucius. I will call the other Death Eaters and we will get Harry back. We already planned an attack on their headquarters. It shouldn't be a problem to execute it sooner. Especially because we have the moment of surprise on our side."

Relieved Lucius nodded and followed his Lord out of his office. He was ready for the fight to get his Harry back. And when even one hair was looking in the wrong direction on his head he would beat the living daylights out of the bird order.

 

 

"Attack!" Voldemort shouted and together with most of his Death Eaters he shot a spell at number 12 Grimmauld place which broke the wards, the Fidelius included. Lucius cast a Bombarda against the front door and blew a big part of the wall away as well. Immediately the Death Eaters charged forwards and through the hole into the building.

Soon Voldemort and Lucius heard screams. Pleading the blonde looked to his lord who sighed and nodded. Lucius dashed into the house and searched for his lover. Voldemort followed slowlier.

Absentmindedly he cast a burning spell at an order member who wanted to attack him from the side. Pleased he saw the man burn alive. He went further into the house and arrived into a kitchen, where Bellatrix dueled with the Weasley mother. He saw redheaded twins, who hid behind a curtain and remembered, that Harry said, they belonged to him. So he went to them and pushed a Portkey into their hands which would bring them into his office.

"Stay in the room and don't touch anything," he said to them. They grinned happily and nodded. They touched the Portkey and vanished.

"My sons!" Weasley screamed and tried to curse him but Bellatrix used her inattention and hit her with the Crucio. Bellatrix cackled insanely and shot the death curse at the woman who writhed on the floor because of the pain.

Voldemort nodded to his follower and went with her to the next room where some Death Eaters dueled with order members. It looked like they came in time for an order meeting.

Bellatrix rushed to her man and brother in law who tried to kill Moody but the insane Auror put up a good fight.

Voldemort, however, turned to Dumbledore who tried to inconspicuous get away. He sent an Avada Kedavra at the old man, which the headmaster could barely dodge. Swiftly the man turned around and saw the Dark Lord approaching.

"Tom," he said and raised his wand threateningly. "Albus," the Lord replied evenly. He had waited long for this moment.

The headmaster cast a Stupor at his opponent, who could fend it off easily. "How did you find our headquarter?" Voldemort sent a dark binding charm at the man but he sidestepped it. Instead, it hit a woman behind him who tried to sneak out of the room. "It seems I have the better spies. Mine don't get caught. I hope you liked what I did with Snape. It was hard work to get it done that way."

Dumbledore snarled and send a row of various pain curses but Voldemort could fend them all off and threw the man back a few steps with a well-placed stunner. But then the headmaster hit him with a cutting spell across his chest.

Voldemort didn't let that stop him and approached Dumbledore further but then a wizard with gray hair stepped between them his wand raised although his hand trembled. He killed him quickly and without problems with a quick killing curse.

The two opponents dueled until they were only feets apart. Voldemort managed to smash the right knee of the headmaster with a blasting spell and severed the left arm from the elbow. But he also received a few injuries.

Suddenly a knife flew past his ear and got stuck in the forehead of a redheaded boy, who had raised his wand threateningly at Voldemort, ready to shoot him in the back.

"Ronald seemed to want to use the same trick again." Harry chuckled happily. "That's isn't very honorable, to shoot someone into the back. Don't you agree with me, Lucius?" He looked to the man behind him who grinned evilly and nodded. It seemed he enjoyed the death of one of the Weasleys.

"Harry!" Hermine screamed shocked. "How could you? Ron is your best friend!"

"Was my best Friend. The best friend, who shoot me in the back with a stunning spell. And it isn't like it was my first murder. Or even just the tenth. Actually, I stopped counting at fifty." The black haired teen shrugged undisturbed and pulled out another knife. "Who wants to be the next?" On his lips appeared an evil little smile and his eyes sparkled dangerously.

Hermione shrieked and raised her wand defensively. Harry laughed manically and asked: "What's your problem Hermione? You wanted me to become a murderer. I was supposed to murder Voldemort for you. I just decided it would be more fun to kill you."

Voldemort laughed amused. "Seems as if you have lost your hero Dumbledore. Do you want to say something about it?" Albus roared furiously and pointed his wand at Voldemort with new energy. But the Dark Lord kept the upper hand until Albus laid defeated on his back, Voldemort stood threateningly above him.

"Tom," he said. "No, Albus. I think there was said enough between us, except..." He said the killing curse and enjoyed the screaming and yelling of the Order of the Phoenix. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry sneak up to the mudblood.

He laid a hand above her mouth and cut her throat. With a dull sound, she fell to the floor. "That was satisfying, but almost a pity. It would have been better to sew up her mouth. Her voice always annoyed me, so nagging." he said to Lucius who stood at his side. "You have one left over.", answered the blonde soothingly and nodded to the youngest Weasley girl.

"Oh, yes.", the black haired exclaimed happily. "I almost forgot. Thanks, Lucius." He pressed a kiss on the lips of the man. "Can I take her home with me?"

"Of course." 

The boy bounced happily.

Ginny on the other side had a crying fit. This shouldn't have happened. Harry was supposed to defeat Voldemort and then fall in love with her. He was not supposed to surprisingly join Voldemort and fall in love with the idea to kill her! And make out with Malfoy of all people!

 

 

Exhausted Harry laid beside Lucius on the bed. They just had very satisfying sex to celebrate the victory over the order. It was wonderful. Sex with Lucius was alway wonderful.

He looked forward to the coming weeks when they would take over the ministry. That would also mean wonderful sex for him.

Softly Lucius brushed through Harry's hair while he hugged him.

"Harry," He said softly.

"Mmmh?" Harry whispered in post orgasmic bliss.

"Today I hand in the divorce papers.", he breathed into the ear of the younger one.

The black haired teen sat up abruptly.

"Really?" he asked delightedly. Even if he didn't admit it he was jealous of Narcissa. Even if the woman didn't want Lucius (something he couldn't understand) she had an official claim on him. Which he hadn't.

"Yes, soon I will be a divorced man." the Blonde said smiling.

With a squeal, Harry kissed the older ma hard.

"I love you, I love you, I love you.", he screamed over and over again while he kissed Lucius firmly on the lips between every I love you.

The Blonde smiled pleased and turned them around on the mattress so he was above the smaller one. "I love you too," he said softly and then sucked hard on Harry's neck, while he rhythmically bumped his hips against Harry's. Of course, he enthusiastically participated and so round two for this evening began.


End file.
